Fire at the Hospital
next mission: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN. walk to the freezer. it is about early noon. Al is there. heading to a city in the PRNU, known for manufacturing ships. lots of industry, trade and commerce. major port to the rest of the world. 3 days to get there. interview one of the tainted. meadow will interogate the dude. Al thinks it could be a wraith. we go to a basement, a cathedral looking place. 3rd floor basement. it looks like a prison, but glass and not bars. people in strait jackets. they are collared to the wall. 4 or 5 people in this condition. one guy, not collared. people occasionally scream, then stop. two are asleep. the uncollared guy is mumbling to himself. he looks haggared. looks tired. dark circles under his eyes, etc. he's a true man. his name is Irwin. irwin is selling his body to the church to be possessed for money. his sister will receive funds for a memorial service and then some 300,000 gul. It was a reasonable sum. Irwin Coleman. Mr Hound takes the body to retrace his steps. I go to the armory and get fire shotgun shells. we get frozen and then wake up in new ugog by the older butler. Glittery purple haze outside as the blue sky transitions towards the water. the water has a purple tint to it. i track seek as he streetwises the place since he has a disguise. hound and bone go to the hospital. we go to dock with seek. we see dock manager, looks like gorten's fisherman. his name is bill. he is also a firstman. sorcery was used to cast the laser spell that cut through the floor. ted is a dock hand we talk to who was on duty at the time of the explosion at the dock. explosion had a whining sound prior to it. sounded like it was from a man maybe? grugga is another dock worker to talk to. talk to him later in the night. streetwise the place, no one knows anything really, there's no one hear who have first hand information. everyone who was working at the time is either injured or time off. rumor mill, there was a fire, moaning whining. some people heard there was scuffling. sick dog whining, sounded like a person. old tracks and new tracks. the old tracks are scorched into the ground. ID track marks in form of scorches. creature was on fire while it moved around and burned the wood. it looks like it was fighting something. claw marks on the sides of the area leading to the dry dock. there are scorch marks at the bottom. monster was on fire, explosion happened so that the fire monster fell into the dry dock and then something went and tried to cut it off using the laser tunnel in the water area. Grugga, smells heavily of alcohol. he looks like he hasn't slept in awhile. he is a firstman. grugga saw a thing walking through walls (probably around his dock, no sense of when it happened.) a person was dancing on the water and singing. luna enchantment, heals mana/spirit. he was too far to see the events at the explosion event. thinking we are dealing with 3 entities now? fire monster, fallen that did the sorcery and now the water dancer. Giant glyph found over the water, taken apart into component runes. Bones has the runes atm. Gruggha says the old ways were used to make the glpyh. Sun-up the hospital has a room with smoke coming out of it. Dog, bob are at the fire escape where the hospital is. Veil was melting around the hospital. The veil and the glyph have similar properties. Mud says he can come by to help out in a day, his payment will be to clean up any remaining fallen. Bob and dog both go inside the burning building. Door 303 has scorch marks. Dog says this over the tongue. the super demon billows out smoke from the hospital room, and someone calls us to tell us that it's an illusion and that it's neccessary to block people who don't need to know, not know about this stuff. Ambrose shot the doctor and dispelled the illusion. The doctor exploded into smoke and escaped out of a window, the message was "how disappointing." seek and i agree to meet at the north end of the building to start tracking the apparition. the three beds have dead fallen in it now. bob puts 10 life into the fallen body to ressurect it. it screams loudly and then bob shoots it and kills it. the fallen is some sort of ghost, it is incorporeal. +2 salt runes from the two smaller bodies plus 40 life. bigger body gives us nothing. alchemaic symbol on the back of the body. one less body in the room. it probably got up and left. we believe that the fallen is in the sewers trying to escape to the street. bob tells al to shut down the sewers. the fallen explodes out in the sidewalk and crawls out of the hole. 2nd demon came out, bob put a smoke cloud on the demons, one of them blew up. ambrose found the smoke fallen. meadow says it's a shade, cannot physically interact with it. tracking it now. more demons pop up from the dead bodies, bob makes a smoke cloud, north demon blows up. bone starts blowing up bodies and demons. meadow takes a bunch of damage. the fallen bites seek and makes a life pact to make him protect the fallen. ambrose locks the fallen and starts to drag him back to the freezer, bob starts beating up seek. hound patches up some dudes. bone is flying around to do stuff to the fallen. adding glpyh to fallen to make it explode if it speaks to seek again. the fallen explodes into pieces of fleshy bits that crawl off. The bits are defeated. All of the corpses and injured are taken to the freezer. I am at the edge of town, the thing is flying over the bay. I try to hijack a ship from some bloke. i follow the thing. Loots: 800 life, 1 quicksilver rune, 1 water rune, {4 unassigned party runes - lun, salt, fire}